There are a variety of wearable exercise performance monitoring devices available today to help monitor exercise performance. These are typically sold as fitness trackers and are typically devices that you wear on your wrist or strap around your chest. Some examples are wearable monitors that can monitor heart rate and have GPS tracking to allow other measurements such as tracking number of steps or distance. More recently, fitness tracking technology has extended into footwear including socks and sneakers. One product example is Sensoria® Smart Socks which are socks infused with 100% textile pressure sensors to inform you in real-time on your running technique. The smart garment connects to a light weight anklet which wirelessly relays data to the Sensoria. Fitness mobile app.
Another example in the form of a fitness tracking sneaker is Speed Form® Gemini 3 RE, SpeedForm® Velociti RE, and SpeedForm® Europa. RE available from tinder Armour. These shoes have a built-in sensor chip that connects to the UA MapMyRun app to track running data such as distance, speed, stride length, and even fatigue. There are also motion sensing products now available where motion sensors are attached to wearable items such as golf gloves in order to measure hand speed. Another example is sensors embedded in tennis wristbands that can track a player's racket velocity, height of the shot, and trajectory.
However, there are no wearable exercise monitoring products in the prior art that can be used to monitor exercises involving measuring balance such as weight lifting, yoga, gymnastics or body weight exercises. For example, yoga exercise is commonly done in a group where the instructor leads a variety of exercises involving balancing the pressure between hands and feet in a variety of body positions and postures. Indeed it would be desirable for people performing yoga to know if they are applying equal pressure to their hands or feet when exercising. Such feedback would be desirable to helping adjust their body positions to more evenly distribute pressure between the hands and feet.